Two Idiots After My Heart
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: Tsuna finds himself stuck in between a boxing enthusiast and a baseball nut. But as what? Are they seriously pining after him, Dame-Tsuna? Reborn and the competition between Yamamoto and Ryohei. Yaoi 8027 and 3327
1. Reborn's scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This is shounen-ai, yaoi, boy x boy. I suggest you leave now if this isn't your style.  
**

I'll save the author's note because of a suggestion of a good friend. Ha ha! Please enjoy!

**802733 - YamaTsunaRyohei**

* * *

**Round 1: Lunch Time!**

A perfectly normal day the class of 2-A in Namimori-chu.

"Sawada! Join the boxing club!"

The classroom door was slammed open once again after the bell rang for lunch time by a senior with bleach hair. The inhabitants didn't even bother complaining for their privacy being invaded again, picking up their bentos and walking out of the room. Kyoko Sasagawa didn't even spare her brother a look as she passed by him. Ryohei had been coming on a daily basis lately, with different excuses to kidnap Tsuna but the young Decimo was able to escape every time, with a little help from Yamamoto.

It had become a daily routine for the students of 2-A. Except for…

"Hiieeee! Onii-san!" Tsuna shrunk back into his seat to hide with a book in front of his face hoping the boxer was stupid enough to not notice.

"Jyuudaime," A faint whisper from his Storm Guardian made him take a sneak peek. "Please let me "take care" the turf-top." Gokudera, as usual, was itching to use his dynamites hidden in every part of his body for his beloved boss. Not entirely true in this case, Gokudera always did want to blow the turf-head up.

"Gokudera-kun!" Ryohei momentarily forgotten, Tsuna jumped and grabbed the bomber by the waist in an attempt to stop him. "D-don't Gokudera-kun!"

A low "tch" came from the pissed of bomber but he complied and hid the unlit dynamites. "Hai, Jyuudaime." Gokudera nodded. Apart from Reborn and Bianchi, Tsuna was the only one who was able to stop the bomber's rampage.

The yound Decimo let out a breath of relief. Letting the two hot headed guardians of his clash wouldn't be a good idea, physically and financially. The school wouldn't take the damage done on school grounds lightly, then there was Hibari's "biting" to consider.

"Sawada!"

For a split second, Tsuna regretted the decision of stopping the rampaging bomber who might have perhaps might have blown the boxer away, literally. With Yamamoto nowhere to be found, he lost his only hope of escaping Ryohei's impossible sparring sessions, second only to Reborn's training.

A bandaged hand made contact with the brunette's unguarded shoulder. Tsuna was too much in denial to look behind. "I got you Sawada!"

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna clung deeper into Gokudera's waist, unaware of the red face the bomber had.

"I-I won't let you take Jyuudaime!" Gokudera secretly pulled out a mini-bomb from his sleeves and prepared to light the unlit dynamite but he wasn't fast enough.

A fist bonked the bomber out of commission, sprawling flat on the floor mumbling incoherent curses unfinished threats. Tsuna blinked but before he had a chance to think, he was already being dragged away by the arm by the extreme boxer.

"I finally got you, Sawada." Ryohei grinned at the blinking teen that was still in a state of shock. Ryohei playfully flicked a finger on the brunette's nose. "Oi! Where's you bento?"

Tsuna shook his nose, then looking at the boxer grinning proudly for some reason.

"A-ano, onii-san, I-I'm not interested in joining the boxing clu-."

"Never mind. I found it." Ryohei pulled out a small bento with dying will bullets printed all over it. It was Reborn's gift, a bullet-proof lunch box. It's a wonder how or why he would need one. "This is EXTREME!" he said, admiring the design.

"Onii-san! Are you even listening?"

Ryohei let out a hearty laugh, leaving Tsuna wide eyed. It was a very unusual action of the boxer. "Don't worry Sawada! I won't let you go to the extreme!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. How could he not worry? Ryohei was laughing like normal and his extremeness didn't sound so extreme anymore. That alone proved there was definitely something wrong with the boxer.

"You don't have to drag me onii-san!" The brunette complained but it was once again ignored by the grinning boxer.

* * *

"We're here!" Ryohei kicked the door open with a free foot leading to the open rooftop and close it with a loud slam. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky as the cool breeze blew along with the scent of flowers. It was the perfect spot for a picnic. A rooftop picnic that is.

Tsuna stared curiously at the open space. Weren't they supposed to be heading for the gym?

"Onii-san, why are we-? Ah!" The question was left unfinished as Tsuna ungracefully landed on the ground on his butt. "Itte!"

"Let's EAT!" Ryohei was already unpacking his bento. The smell of meat drifted in the air. Lots of meat.

His butt was still hurting from the impact but he shook it off knowing the boxer's extreme attitude. He should be happy he didn't drag him into unwilling sparring sessions. It was a good change of pace. They had time to be normal for once. The brunette happily unpacked his own bento until he smelled something he was overly familiar with.

Gokudera-bane

It was an inside joke of the Vongola, namely the Guardians. That was what they liked to call it from months of seeing the bomber faint, or to be more precise, blow his guts out _then_ faint at the sight of his older sister's cooking. But the more proper name to call it would be:

**Poison Cooking**

He knew he should have stopped Bianchi from going in the kitchen when he had the chance.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei's loud shout snapped the regretting teen out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna eat that Sawada?" The boxer pointed at the bento that released the rotting purple aura of death.

"N-no!" Tsuna shook his head. He'd rather eat his own cooking, which smelled, tasted and looked bad but edible, than die a death like that. Reborn won't let his soul rest his peace knowing his Dame-student died a pitiful death like that.

Then an idea struck him. What if Ryohei ate it? Not all of it, just enough to incapacitate the boxer.

"Sawada?" Ryohei waved a hand in front the brunette's face, unaware of the devious plots running in his mind. Tsuna blinked back to reality and wildly shook the thoughts away. Reborn was getting to him.

"S-sorry onii-san but I'm not really hungry." Tsuna smiled in apology. "I'll see you later then." He was about to stand up when a hand pulled him back into sitting position. Ryohei was looking at him with an unsatisfied look.

"Sawada…"

Tsuna froze in his place when he saw Ryohei's glaring at him, a hand making its way to his face. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. 'Maybe onii-san wanted to start practice early.' he thought, oblivious to the other's true intentions. Ryohei was actually making a move on Tsuna, his hand almost touching Tsuna's cheeks to drag him nearer.

'Someone save me!' Tsuna, as much as he didn't like it, screamed in his thoughts, hoping that someone would come and break them apart.

_He_ was more than happy to oblige.

The two broke apart when the door slammed loudly open, powerful enough to leave small cracks on the wall, revealing a black haired teen with stiff smile on his face.

"Yo!" The raven greeted with a wave, holding a baseball printed bento in his hand. Tsuna almost cried at the sight of his savior.

"Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto's smile became dryer when he saw the closeness of the two, eyes sharpening on the distracted boxer who was still looking at Tsuna. Tsuna, self conscious, hurriedly moved away, leaving enough space for a person to sit between, patting the space in between. Yamamoto's discomfort faded then.

Ryohei shifted his gaze to the newcomer and nodded in acknowledgement. "Oi, Yamamoto."

"Senpai!" The baseball ace greeted back. Electricity sparked between the heated glares of the two, which went by unnoticed by the brunette, before Yamamoto placed himself between the two but closer to Tsuna's side. He smiled at the thankful brunette, who returned it warmly.

"What are you doing here Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked the unpacking teen, raising a curious eyebrow. He was surprised to hear the baseball ace laugh.

"Isn't this where we usually eat senpai? You, Gokudera, Tsuna and me." He pointed to himself, smiling his goofy smile. "Gokudera says hi by the way."

Ryohei's expression turned sour for a moment at the mention of the bomber's name.

"Ha ha! Tako-head is too scrawny!" Ryohei laughed normally as if he was told a funny joke. Yamamoto only smiled while Tsuna was horrified, apparently aware of the dark aura the baseball ace was releasing since earlier. Unfortunately, Ryohei was hardheaded, oblivious or just an idiot.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" The brunette asked the baseball ace, worried for his friend.

Yamamoto smiled nervously, averting his gaze. "He's at the classroom," he coughed. "preparing."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Gokudera's wrath was not to be taken lightly. He could destroy the whole school unless he was stopped by Tsuna himself. Or Hibari.

"We have to stop him!" Tsuna rose up only to be pulled down by his Rain Guardian this time.

"Ma, ma! You haven't eaten yet!" Yamamoto opened his bento, taking out a huge piece of sushi his father packed for him. Tsuna paled at the size but his stomach growled loud making the brunette slightly flush. "Ha ha! I knew it! Tsuna is hungry. Here, try this."

"But-!" Tsuna was cut short when the sushi passed but his lips and into his mouth in record time. The brunette found himself incapable of speaking with it fully inside. He wanted to spit it back out but Yamamoto stared at him expectantly which was pressuring to Tsuna. After a few munches and an audible gulp, Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Ha ha! See, that wasn't so bad!" Yamamoto ruffled the brunette's hair affectionately. Tsuna pouted but laughed too.

For a split second, Yamamoto's piercing amber eyes met up with Ryohei's green ones, gleaming a glint of victory. Oh, but the forming smirk on the boxer's lips begged to differ.

"SAWADA! Eat this!"

"What is it onii-saAGH!" A huge peeled banana was once again shoved into the brunette's unwilling mouth.

Ryohei swore he almost died at the sight. Beside the death glare the brunette shot him, everything was good. Muffled whimpers didn't help as Tsuna's lips tried their hardest to engulf the foreign object since he knew it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, slowly taking it deeper with the help of his tongue. Saliva trickled down the corner of the brunette's mouth and his cheeks tinted pink because of the difficulty of the size.

The boxer couldn't help the thought of switching the lucky bastard of a fruit with his own "banana".

"Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief after the whole ordeal. "Y-You-" A few gags and coughs erupted from his throat. Yamamoto blindly handed him a bottle of water. The cap gone, Tsuna drank the whole bottle, some of the water pouring on his body for rushing, accidentally soaking his uniform into something like a second skin which clung to his body _quite_ nicely.

The bottle finished and disposed of, Tsuna glared at the boxer and opened his mouth to complain but stopped short. He blinked when he saw Ryohei holding on the rail for support, a small red trail of blood going down from his nose. "W-what the? Y-you! Gah!" The young Decimo stopped himself from saying any further, fuming in frustration instead. He looked at Yamamoto for support but he didn't expect to see his Rain Guardian having a similar nose problem.

"Ah Tsuna!" Yamamoto flinched. Tsuna only gaped when he saw his best friend hiding the most obvious nosebleed ever with his bloodied hand. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"What do you mean it isn't what it looks like?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. If looks could kill, Yamamoto would be already be with Tsuna glaring at him. The baseball ace braced himself for the longest rant in his life.

"Yamamoto!" A warm hand cupped the Yamamoto's cheek, making him flinch at the contact. "Yamamoto, did you get hurt at baseball practice?"

'Eh?' Yamamoto blinked a few times. Tsuna was looking at him with the most worried of expressions.

At the sidelines, Ryohei was gaping like a fish out of water.

"You should take it easy every now and then baka!" Tsuna produced a small handkerchief and proceeded to wipe away the dripping blood from his chin. "I-I mean, what would we do if Namimori's baseball star got sick?" The brunette kept a stern face as he said that but his obvious blush was not to be missed.

The brunette obviously failed to listen to class by so many times. Everyone knows nosebleeds weren't cause by too much practice.

That is unless you get hit by a bat right on your nose. That would totally cause a nosebleed.

Whatever the case, Yamamoto didn't care, as long as Tsuna was paying attention to him and him alone.

"Do you get that Yamamoto?" Tsuna said with authority after finally finished wiping the blinking baseball ace's face clean.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and did a soldier salute. "Hai boss!"

Tsuna smiled and laughed at the other's antics. Leaving the bloody handkerchief in the baseball ace's hand, he turned a 180 and said. "Thanks for the sushi Yamamoto. I'll be going now. See you later onii-san!" He waved goodbye and ran off almost too happily, leaving the still gaping boxer and Yamamoto grinning from ear to ear.

A small pat on the back snapped Ryohei out of his thoughts. "Looks like I win this time." said Yamamoto, his hand formed into a fist of victory.

"Indeed."

Reborn landed on the rooftop with a Leon parachute. An amused smirk formed on his babyish face.

"Kid!"

"Master PaoPao's cousin!"

"Yamamoto has won the first round earning himself one point." The baseball ace jumped in the air in joy. Reborn gave him a disapproving look. "Do not celebrate yet, Yamamoto. You may have won the battle but not the war."

"Master PaoPao's cousin is right! I will win to the EXTREME!"

"Ha ha! I know kid but can't I at least be happy?"

"Anyways, as said before, getting Tsuna's attention was only one part of the game." Yamamoto stiffened in his place, Ryohei's eyes flashed. "The one to make Tsuna fall in love with him will be the overall winner. Winning rounds will only get you a more favorable position, as well as points to use." Yamamoto raised his hand. "What is it Yamamoto?"

The baseball ace rubbed the back of his neck. "A-ano kid, can't we change the overall part? It's…" Yamamoto asked, his lips turning to a frown. The baseball ace was obviously displeased about something.

"Are you an EXTREME chicken?" said Ryohei, disagreeing.

Reborn frowned. "We can't." The Sun Arcobaleno said in a tone nobody would dare question. Yamamoto resigned frown, unsatisfied. "Now round two will begin after school. I'll send you two a message where. Don't forget about the _prize_." With that said, Reborn jumped off the roof with a Leon parachute on.

The bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon classes yet no movement was made.

Yamamoto looked at Ryohei. The boxer had a very determined look it troubled him. That was what he was known for, the extreme boxer that never quits until he gets his goal. What Yamamoto wanted to know was why he agreed on the participating in the game yesterday. Did Ryohei actually like Tsuna in that way? The thought came to be relieving yet at the same **very **unnerving.

Knowing he won't get that much of an answer out of the boxer, he packed his bento and walked away, not before saying, "I'll see you later, senpai!"

"Yeah, later." Ryohei simply ended it with that, the same thought about the other in his mind. Thinking wasn't his forte, scratching his head in annoyance soon after. The whole game might be confusing to the boxer but he was sure of one thing.

'I won't lose next time Yamamoto Takeshi!'

**END of Chapter 1**

* * *

**OMAKE 1:**

Reborn frowned. "We can't." The Sun Arcobaleno said in a tone nobody would dare question. Yamamoto resigned with a sigh. "Now round two will begin after school. I'll send you two a message where." With that said, Reborn jumped off the roof

And landed with a **SPLAT.**

(A/N: I always wanted to try that. I'm sorry to have traumatized you. Crap, I failed in humor once again!)

**OMAKE 2:**

Tsuna arrived into the class of 2-A after lunch. Gokudera knocked out cold with fan girls fanning him with all their might. Fortunately, no bruise formed on the bomber's face. Ryohei didn't punch hard enough to leave one. However, one question lingered in his thoughts.

"Didn't Gokudera wake up?" Tsuna asked a classmate with headphones.

The headphones guy nodded. "He did wake up. But before he did, we called his house and his sister answered it then..." He trailed off, pointing at someone from the girls fanning.

Tsuna winced. Bianchi was in the middle of the girls carrying an electric fan from who knows where. On her other hand was a sickly purple soup.

"Hayato, you have to wake up soon or soup will turn cold."

* * *

Yamamoto is troubled by the whole game itself, but why? What is Ryohei's true intention? Reborn's prize? I don't know! Don't ask me! Oh wait, I'm the author. Ha ha!

The chapter might be confusing, ha ha! I hope not! I hope you enjoyed round 1. Have a question? PM away! Or review. I love reviews :D

Oh yeah I think I made a mistake putting this up as M. Really? M?! People would expect me to write lemon now. Well of course I can. I think. I have confidence in myself!

No I'm switching this back as T.

I'm kidding! Seriously! It's M-rated for Yamamoto and Tsuna **AND **Ryohei and Tsuna goodness. I just hope I don't ruin your image of them when I write the "Lime"

Oh did I mention I love reviews? No? Okay then. I love reviews.

And lastly, the next round will consist of homework. Lotsa lots of homework. Where there's lots of homework there's a house. Where there's a house, there's a bed. NO WAIT I MEANT BEDROOM! Oh wait, not much of a difference...

I'll shut up now. See you guys later! This isn't my birthday fic for Tuna-kun! I mean T**S**una-kun.

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! My writing isn't much to brag about but I hope you understood what happened**. **

**KHFMEE-8027**


	2. Homework, right?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related._**

"Tsuna!" – saying

'Tuna!' – thinking

* * *

**Homework, right?**

Yamamoto came back later from the rooftop just as the teacher was starting his class. For some reason, Yamamoto kept shooting him with ghost glances, eyebrows furrowed in worry which confused him. The brunette worried something might have happened between the two sportsmen in his absence but he should have known better. The two acted like the closest of friends when they met up around the school gates. It wasn't to last.

They were walking home when they started again.

Tsuna didn't mind their bickering as long as they didn't start fighting physically. And he busy was cursing their abnormally strict English and Japanese teacher, Ms. Kirijo, for giving him extra homework to notice.

"Senpai, you really didn't have to do this you know. I'm more than enough." Yamamoto said as he carried Tsuna's backpack and bento together with his own bag.

Ryohei wasn't planning on letting himself be beat, carrying Tsuna's books with ease with one hand. "What do you mean Yamamoto? It's an EXTREME big brother's duty to help his little brother with homework!"

"That's why his best friend is here." Yamamoto smiled, pointing to himself. "There's no need for you to overwork yourself, senpai."

"There's no need for a best friend when his big brother is here to help. I'm more than enough." Ryohei grinned proudly.

"But senpai, you aren't even in our class. You wouldn't know what we're actually going to do. Maybe you should let me help Tsuna _alone_." There was a hint of acidity as he emphasized "alone"

"That's why I'm your senpai, I already passed what you guys are learning. There's no need for _you_, Yamamoto." Ryohei retorted equally.

"Really senpai?" Yamamoto didn't want to do this since it was a _very_ low blow. "Your grades…" He trailed off suggestively, smiling when he saw Ryohei flinch uncomfortably. It was no secret that Ryohei was one of the top students, one of the top remedial students every year. It was a huge wonder how the older Sasawaga passed each and every time.

"Hahaha!" Ryohei laughed which made Yamamoto blink in confusion. Ryohei regained his form, grinning proudly for some reason as he took out a paper from his bag.

"I passed my English test earlier." The paper was shoved into the baseball ace's face. Yamamoto gracefully took it and flinched from shock.

**95/100**

"W-What?" Yamamoto stuttered in disbelief. 'This can't possibly be senpai's!'

Ryohei grinned at the other's confusion. "I studied to the EXTREME when I got the text from Master Paopao's cousin that the homework would be English."

Yamamoto's gaze sharpened when he heard the new information. "But I didn't get that." He recalled the text only said:

_Homework session at Tsuna's house. Good luck._

'He couldn't have known unless,' Yamamoto's eyes widen then. "You used a point."

The "game" had rounds, which you can win points. You can win a minimum of one to the maximum of two points each round. Currently, Yamamoto has two points for winning the first round and Ryohei had one for the banana he recklessly stuck inside the young Decimo's mouth.

Ryohei's grin grew bigger as to confirm it. "You figured that out? You're not too bad, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto didn't bother replying a smart comeback. He was still in shock, part from what he just heard but mostly from Ryohei himself. He never expected the boxer to come up with such tactics or to study and actually ace the English test. Was this what Ryohei was capable of to get that prize?

Ryohei smacked the other on the back. "Don't worry Yamamoto, I'll teach Tsuna to the EXTREME!"

Yamamoto's gaze sharpened. How could one little statement mean so many things?

"Catch you at Sawada's house!" Ryohei then saluted and ran ahead, catching up to the far away brunette, leaving Yamamoto to his thoughts.

Yamamoto's expression darkened then, his lips turning into a grim line. There was only one thing Yamamoto hated more than anything else. Whether it was the mafia game, a simple video game or even a baseball match,

Losing was definitely not an option.

* * *

"Onii-san, why are you here again?" Tsuna finally decided to ask when Ryohei and Yamamoto seated themselves on either side of him in his room. He honestly thought that Ryohei was only tagging along since his house was along his way.

"I'm here to teach you English, Sawada! Now pay attention!"

"Hai!" Tsuna replied as a reflex reaction. Ryohei was too much like Lal Mirch and Colonello.

Yamamoto frowned at the boxer for a moment before switching to his usual smile. "Tsuna, let's start with the multiplication table. It's driving me nuts, haha!"

Tsuna turned and gave Yamamoto a look of relief. "Yeah, let's do that Yamamoto." He said and smiled. "Let's do English later, onii-san!"

"!"

It only took a second but Yamamoto was sure Ryohei was glaring at him.

'Whatever' Yamamoto dismissed the thought and went to assist Tsuna, who was again cursing someone under his breath. Ryohei can hate him all he wants. He was definitely not going to lose.

"Tsuna, haven't memorized it yet?"

Tsuna bit a pencil in frustration and shook his head. "Yeah but nine is really annoying me."

'How could a guy look so cute?' Yamamoto thought as he puffed hot steam out of his nose.

"Maybe we should take it slow. Here," Yamamoto placed his hand on top of Tsuna's with the pencil on. His hand completely covered the young Decimo's. Despite the weak protests, Yamamoto moved it on the paper. "There's a trick when multiplying by nine." He wrote down the numbers zero to nine in a descending order, with occasional gentle yet innocent squeezes on the brunette's hand.

"O-oh."

Yamamoto felt a bit disappointed by the brunette's lack of reaction until he looked over and saw him red faced. He took this chance to steal a quick glance to the annoyed boxer, smiling in victory which was returned with a disgruntled groan.

With thoughts of victory partly assured, Yamamoto moved closer to the brunette, his body almost covering (and touching) the other and his head resting on Tsuna's shoulder. A sharp squeak was all he needed, and a poor pencil snapping into two. He was more than amused by that. Back to the homework, he wrote the numbers nine to zero beside the previous written numbers, in descending order which ended up like this: 09, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, and 90.

"Easy, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto chirped.

Tsuna could only nod weakly as he tried to calm down his frantic heartbeat. Did Yamamoto have to be so close? He could hear Yamamoto's evenly hot breathing tickling his ear because his mouth was so close. It wasn't that the brunette didn't like it. He couldn't say he liked it either. It was another unknown emotion playing in his heart.

_Lust_

Tsuna blinked. 'No, it isn't that!' He denied it immediately, shaking his head as if it would erase the perverted thought.

A muffled yawn came from the droopy young Decimo. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna? You want to take a break or something?"

"No, no. We should get to multiplying." Despite this, he yawned, his eyes getting heavy. 'Darn Mr. Sanada for P.E.' He referred to their demonic Physical Education Instructor who was as extreme, if not more, than Ryohei when it came to training.

"We should take a break." Yamamoto shook the body of sleepy brunette only to find him fast asleep.

"Tsuna?"

Somewhere in his thoughts, he heard Yamamoto calling him. The sound alone was soothing, combined with the warmth of his body behind him.

"_Tsuna_"

Suddenly Yamamoto's voice sounded so _sexy_.

* * *

"Tsuna"

A large tan hand made up its way around his small frame, tugging his shirt off his pants and slowly moved under, finding a small pink nipple. Instead of running away like his usual Dame-self would have done, he mewled out from the mixed pleasure and pain as Yamamoto pinched them hard. He nudged his bottom suggestively to the smirking teen behind him, intentionally rubbing directly to his crotch area.

Yamamoto smirked at the Tsuna's confidence to even try such a stunt but he couldn't let Tsuna do everything. He grabbed the smaller teen's waist and held it still, thrusting his hips upward and let out a soundless groan, cherishing the delicious feeling as it pressed into Tsuna's bottom. Tsuna's short gasps alone were enough to make him come.

"Someone's really naughty." Tsuna could feel Yamamoto smirking as he said that. "You need to be taught a lesson, _Tsuna_. A real long painful one."

The brunette almost shuddered when he felt Yamamoto's hand probing into his pants and underneath his boxers.

"A-ah!"

"We're only starting and you're already like this?" Yamamoto chuckled lowly after whispering into his ear. His hand squeezed and teased from soft to hard pumps, each time earning a soft gasp from the trembling brunette. Seeing his best friend like this made his lips curve into a smirk. "You like being tease, huh Tsuna?" Tsuna flinched when he felt a tongue inside his ear lavishing every corner it could find.

Soft, slow pumps became more insistent, turning into hard and fast ones. The little bulge pressing against his ass grew larger, rubbing even more firmly, up and down until Tsuna could feel the full length. The brunette buckled from the friction, almost coming there and then but Yamamoto stopped at the last moment, to his dissatisfaction. It was short lived. Yamamoto's hand was already unbuttoning his pants, as well as his own.

His fly flew open, revealing blue tuna printed boxer, as well as the clothed erection. Once again, Yamamoto chuckled. "I can't let Tsuna be lonely now, not when he's like this." He emphasized the last word, tugging the boxers off and touching the erect member.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

"Yes, _Tsu-na~_?" He asked as he licked down his ear down his neck trying to find a soft spot. He found it, due to Tsuna's attempt to move away, smirking to himself and sucked.

"Ya-Yamamoto, please." Tsuna rocked his hips forward and backward, signaling the other to move his hand on him. The brunette stopped short when he rocked too far behind, crashing against a long hard length.

"You're making me go wild here, _Tsuna_."

Yamamoto quickly ripped the annoying jeans away from the anticipating brunette. There he saw Tsuna's pale white skin, staring, admiring on how red it turned with a light slap on his butt cheeks. Despite the small pain, Tsuna still pressed eagerly behind and gasped at the first touch of their skin, the rock hard member trying to probe into his hot, eager hole.

Yamamoto slapped the boy's ass again, harder this time. It turned beet red but Tsuna didn't complain, rather he liked the slight pain, even trying to take Yamamoto's member dry.

"_Please_."

* * *

"Please what, Tsuna?"

Yamamoto stared confusedly at the half asleep figure of his best friend. It was awkward enough that the brunette almost fell asleep while he was in the middle of teaching him common Math. But no, he had to make it even more awkward, by rubbing against his crotch area and begging for something out loud. The young Decimo never said what the whole time he was asleep and Yamamoto never said he didn't like it.

On the contrary, he liked it very much.

Tsuna had to blink a few times, slowly coming back to reality. He rubbed his partly sore eyes, removing the small tears normally until he felt something in his pants, _and_ behind his bottom. It was expected that he would go hard from such a dream, but why was there a something against his butt? And was it growing larger?

'Wait, wasn't it Yamamoto behind…him? Shi- **Crap**'

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna jumped out of Yamamoto's arms, landing on the opposite side of the table with his hand on his chest. Yamamoto was red faced, not quite looking at him but down _below_.

"Ahaha! Sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled even if his cheeks were too red.

"N-No! It was my fault!" Tsuna replied, with the same awkward, yet failed attempt, smile, recalling his very recent dream. "I-I'm sorry Yamamoto! I-I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Maa, maa! You were dreaming. It wasn't your fault at all." Though Yamamoto somewhat wished Tsuna wasn't. He dismissed the thought. It would only make him more disappointed, especially if it wasn't him he was dreaming of.

'You were dreaming of me, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto thought sadly. 'Not senpai right?'

"T-Thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna said, a deep red blush of embarrassment adorning his cheeks.

"As expected, your teaching style is boring to the extreme!"

The two turned to the source, Ryohei, who was patiently sitting the whole, pointed his index finger directly to the baseball ace.

"I will teach Sawada to the extreme!" The boxer hooked his arm around Tsuna and pulled him beside him. He shot a piercing glare to Yamamoto. Even if it was only for a moment, he saw enough to know Yamamoto was actually pressing back against Tsuna in his sleep.

"Anyway," He turned back to Tsuna and saw him blushing scarlet red, probably due to his hand around him. The sight made slightly dazed the boxer. "Tsuna," Ryohei said partly absentminded, wincing when he realized, as well as Tsuna. "I-I mean S-Sawada. S-Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing onii-san?" Tsuna laughed lightly. "I'm glad you're finally calling me by my first name." Ryohei couldn't help turn pink. The smile Tsuna gave him was one of the warmest ones he's seen.

"I, uh… yeah! T-T-T-Tsu-Tsun-"

"Tsu-na" The brunette mouthed to the flustered boxer which only made him redder.

"T-Tsun-na-na-na" Ryohei stuttered for being overly self conscious.

"You can do it, Onii-san! Tsu-na!" Tsuna encouraged the Ryohei again by mouthing the words.

Ryohei took a deep breath. "Tsu-na" He pronounced each syllable with care, enjoying the way it rolled on his tongue. "Tsuna, Tsuna!"

"Hahaha!" To Tsuna, it felt like teaching a dog how to do neat tricks; a dog with bleach hair and an extreme attitude. "It's beginning to sound awkward onii-san, stop it, haha!"

Ryohei didn't want to stop just yet. Seeing a different side of Tsuna made him feel proud, for whatever reason. "EXTREME! Tsu-na! It's like eating gyudon!" He referred to calling Tsuna by his first name.

There was no connection between the two but that only made Tsuna to continue laughing. "Onii-san, that makes no sense!" Tsuna clamped a hand over his mouth a little later, his laughing reduced to a blissful smile and small tears forming in his eyes.

Time stopped for Ryohei as he carefully studied Tsuna's face. Tsuna looked undeniably… cute. No, beautiful even. It wasn't something you would call a guy, even if he was but Tsuna was beautiful… for a guy. He couldn't believe he never noticed before with all those times he asked Tsuna to join him on the boxing club.

'What was I thinking, asking this guy to join?' Ryohei began to regret. 'What if I broke this?"

Unconsciously, Ryohei reached out, cupping Tsuna's cheek, surprising them both and Yamamoto.

"O-o-onii-san?" Tsuna stuttered. A faint color of pink on his cheeks but he didn't move away, instead it could be seen that Tsuna was enjoying the warmth on his hand.

"T-Tsuna," Ryohei groaned in slight frustration for stuttering. A closer look would show the boxer was blushing. "I-I mean Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Y-You can call m-me by my first name too." Ryohei finally said with his face red. "Ryo-hei" He mouthed like Tsuna earlier.

"Hiiieee?" The brunette tried to move away but the hand on his cheek had moved to his shoulder and prevented that.

Any hint of hesitation was wiped out as he said with confidence, "C'mon, call me by my first name too."

"I-I can't onii-san." Tsuna looked away, his cheeks turning to deeper pink.

Yamamoto tried to be patient, tried to be calm, inhaled, exhaled, ripped his notebook into two and all of the things he could take out his anger on, but nothing could stop the rising tension in his chest. Seeing the two interact just made his blood boil, even more when he knew that Tsuna clearly didn't want to call the perverted boxer by his first name.

The only person Tsuna will call by their first name and their first name alone was Yamamoto after all. The baseball ace could almost smile and assure his victory with that.

But he didn't expect this.

"R-Ryo," Yamamoto's eyes blew wide. "Ryo-hei…-kun?"

Ryohei was slightly taken back by the honorific but grinned again. "That's an improvement. EXTREME!"

Tsuna sighed in relief, finally passing the ordeal, and smiled. "We should start with Japanese now, oni- I-I mean, Ryohei-kun."

"E-eh? Japanese?"

"Our homework next is Japanese. Can you do it, Ryohei-kun?"

Ryohei looked uncertain about something but only for a moment before he replied. "Y-Yeah you can leave it to me!"

Unknown to the other two, Yamamoto glared silently to Ryohei's direction. How the two interacted completely pissed him off. No, how Ryohei acted to his Tsuna utterly infuriated him.

'Senpai, what is Tsuna to you?'

* * *

A little later in the Sawada house, two overworked sportsmen lay on the ground with blankets over their bodies. Tsuna still hanged on to consciousness, but only barely, finishing the last bits of Japanese literature homework.

'Stupid Ryohei-kun for not getting common Japanese.' Tsuna fumed in his thoughts. Really, he should have known better than to trust the boxer when it came to homework. Sure he scored ninety-five percent in his test but that was for his test only. He remembered Ryohei failed a whole lot of tests before that.

In the end, Ryohei died from overworking his brain.

Then there was Yamamoto. Tsuna's cheeks turned deep red, once again recalling his hot dream together with his Rain Guardian. Yet, Tsuna still denies everything, passing it as a random dream. He liked Yamamoto, Ryohei too but not that way! Well, he might have liked Yamamoto in some way.

The young Decimo suppressed a sigh. Both of them were funny, air headed, idiotic, sporty, cool… cute. Yeah, even if he would deny it with all his might, he can't deny that they acted cutely idiotic that it made his heart flutter every time they would try getting his attention. He wouldn't say he liked them yet but...

Tsuna took a sideward glance to the right. Ryohei's sleeping form was funny, arms sprawled about and… is that drool? And did onii-san really have to be shirtless when he's sleeping? The brunette could feel his cheeks heating up again. How many times does he have to blush in a day?

"Jyuudaime."

Tsuna looked up. Gokudera came in his room wearing his casual clothes. Then he remembered that they actually left him to die in the hands of Bianchi when they left school.

"T-Thanks for coming Gokudera-kun and sorry about leaving you at school with…" He trailed off. Gokudera might faint if he said the dreaded name of his purple headed sister since he looked bad enough as it is.

The bomber waved it off. "It's all right Jyuudaime. I came to help you with homework."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

* * *

"It would be too cliché to call it a draw." Reborn sat in a room full of monitors on every part of the Sawada household together with an unknown person beside him.

"Yes, I agree. It would be unfair if I favored my bet without considering the other."

"Both of them tried really hard but only one can win." Reborn definitely didn't like the idea of changing rules.

"How about we give them both points then? One point and two points."

Reborn took a moment to think. "Then we both agree to give one to Yamamoto and two points for Ryohei?"

"Yeah" The figure nodded. "Tsuna was blushing when he looked at that boxer rather more than friendly. What about Gokudera?"

"He doesn't count."

The figure chuckled. "Is it for his own good?"

Reborn nodded grimly. "Yamamoto and Ryohei might use their point, or _points,_ for Bianchi."

"That would be a mess."

…

The figure started again. "About the prize…"

"Nope." Reborn simply stated. Only he, Ryohei and Yamamoto currently know and wasn't planning on letting anyone else know for the time being.

"That's unfair."

"Either way, the next round should be interesting." The Sun Arcobaleno smirked.

"Oh? Mind filling me in?"

"I don't want to spoil it, but it's gonna be a big issue."

"Really Reborn? Is it a date?"

"_**Die.**_"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**OMAKE Corner!**

**Yamamoto and Ryohei walking home one day. ****(This was supposed to be the original first chapter. Well this is part of it. Hahaha!)**  


"You should see my EXTREME grades!"

Inwardly, Yamamoto flinched. "I think I'd rather not senpai." He said with a sweat drop. It was no secret that Ryohei is one of the top students, top remedial students of every year that is. Unfortunately, his reply came too late. Ryohei had already retrieved three papers of his favorite subjects.

"History." The boxer almost fed it to him as he held it out. Yamamoto reluctantly took it but he wished he didn't.

History was red, but no, not of blood but with red X marks before every single number. The only part of the test Ryohei managed to answer right was the true or false portion. Yamamoto cautiously checked the overall score. A heart stopping score of 60 percent!

No time to rest yet, Ryohei was already handing him the next test.

"English."

And he thought his English was bad. The whole first page was gushing red, filled with circles and crosses it looked like the work of a pre-schooler. What caught the attention of the baseball ace was the translation part. The sentence that was supposed to be "I like you" turned out as "I want you" which was slightly disturbing.

"That was the most EXTREME sentence ever!" Ryohei shouted out, pumping his fist in the air. "The teacher was very extreme to put it there."

"S-senpai," Yamamoto started, not wanting to see anymore.

"The most EXTREME test!"

Yamamoto didn't bother hiding his shock when he saw the boxer's math test. A huge red gaping X mark dominated the front page. The teacher obviously didn't even bother checking it. The second page was torn into two parts, only taped back with a lot of, -Wait was that duck tape? And guess what mark he got?

A flat zero. As well as a letter of resignation from the teacher himself.

Did the Sasagawas even know about his grades? Considering the bright grin of confidence on his face, they didn't.

"Senpai, no more. Please."**  
**

* * *

**OMAKE 2!**

**Tsuna remembered that they actually left him to die in the hands of Bianchi when they left school. (supposed to be titled: Gokudera's funeral)  
**

"Gokudera-san won't wake up." A crowd of fangirls surrounded the fallen bomber, eyes furrowed in worry. The bad boy of Namimori-chu purposely refused to wake up, knowing his "aneki" was there.**  
**

"He won't wake up?" The girls shook their heads, slightly tearing up. If only they knew _why_ the bomber didn't. Bianchi crossed her arms. "This has gone on long enough Hayato. You need to eat to build up your strength."

"Gokudera-san!" Many of the girls began weeping.

Bianchi always did have a soft spot for poor girls. She hates those men that treated them badly. "Hayato, you have forced my hand."

In the deep reaches of his subconscious, Gokudera cringed.

Bianchi took out a funnel, something she never used unless she was desperate. Sticking it inside Gokudera's mouth, she poured the sickly purple soup bit by bit, making sure the bomber drank it before drinking more.

"Bianchi-san, he's turning a pale."

"That just means he's enjoying it." said Bianchi, taking pride in her cooking. "He'll wake up soon, you'll see."

Soon the soup was all gone. Gokudera was paler than ever, to Bianchi's annoyance. The fangirls didn't know what to do and just kept watching by the sidelines.

"I was right to bring extras." Bianchi took out a pot. When uncapped, it made the classroom reek of dead mice and rotting roadkill. "Open wide, Hayato."

...

'W-Where am I?' Gokudera opened his hazy eyes and looked around. He swore he was still in Namimori but why was everything white? And why did the everyone have wings?

"Aho-Dera?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth at the mention of his pet name from a stupid five year old cow and turned to see a guy with a beanie and long trench coat.

The guy smirked. "Welcome to heaven."

* * *

**Author's corner****  
**

**Gyudon** is a beef bowl. I'm making it Ryohei's favorite meal since I don't know what is. And if anyone else if gonna ask me why the multiplication table, well I ran out of ideas. I was gonna write something like: 2x+x(90+y) but I forgot what it was supposed to be called.

**Some people told me I like torturing Gokudera**. I say: It's really funny how Gokudera reacts when it comes to his sister. I just use Bianchi as an excuse to keep him away from Tsuna, and Yamamoto. I'm kind of don't like 8059. I hope it doesn't offend you readers.

**What happened so far:** Yamamoto is getting quite annoyed. The baseball ace actually likes Tsuna, haha! But Ryohei's looks like he was too. We'll see why they both agreed to compete in the next chapter... and the mysterious prize. Ryohei and Yamamoto are in good terms but they can't help feeling a bit jealous. ;) And lastly, who is the **mysterious figure**?

I seriously ain't good at making a cliffhanger. Sorry!

Well I hope you look forward to the **date**.

KHFMEE-8027

P.S. Can you tell me your thoughts about my first lime? MinaNaru-san says it's good. I hope so too! I want to be good as um that person with the HDWM Tsuna as his pic.


	3. Huh? A date?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**(Sorry for the very late update.) Hey! It's me! KHFMEE-8027! This is just a short something from me. Thank you guys for the support. For those asking for an 3327 ending, I already have one in mind. Don't worry! 8027 is my OTP and 3327 is my 2nd fave if you look at my profile. Well, I'll save the ranting for later. Enjoy!**

**Beta-d by MinaNaru4ever-8027forever! Thanks for doing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Huh? A date? (The First Part)  
**

To think he'd have a normal weekday morning for once with Reborn and Bianchi gone for the day. He could never be more wrong.

It was the usual weekday morning on the Sawada household; birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, sun was shining and moms were up and running. Yes, it was the perfectly normal early morning of which most would think it as a boring weekday morning except for Tsuna, who never thought such day would come again, ever since Reborn had set foot into his household.

What woke the brunet up were actually two loud voices coming from the outside.

Checking the clock on the wall, Tsuna noticed that it was only seven in the morning, meaning Yamamoto and Gokudera wouldn't be around to pick him up until at least another thirty minutes. More time for sleep time. Half-dazed from sleep, he decided to sleep for another 'five minutes'.

Then something just exploded. Literally exploded.

Panicked of whatever crime was happening outside which he had a feeling that would eventually lead to his fault, the brunet rushed out of his room, down the flight of stairs and slammed the door open, brown eyes moving around frantically only to see two people talking casually outside of his gates.

It was just Yamamoto and Ryohei, which didn't really make sense at all.

Ryohei had his back turned from the gate while facing Yamamoto which consequently made only the Rain Guardian to see the young Decimo in his half-dressed state. And when I say half dressed, he was only clad in striped pajamas and matching themed cap.

The Rain turned to an awkward shade of red but managed to wave a greeting and mouthed, "Hey!" to the now flustered Tsuna who just realized his state of dress. The young Decimo awkwardly waved back, his face too flustered to even look properly until he finally had it, cursing his Dame-self and slammed the door closed with a loud 'bang' before Ryohei could even catch a glimpse.

With a hand on his very flustered face, Tsuna jumped in irritation, mumbling incoherent curses at his total Dame-ness. His heartbeat went frantic every time he thought about Yamamoto seeing his half naked form.

'Why did I have to do that?' The teen sulked behind the door leading to the outside, breathing suddenly became a hard task to him. His hand settled on his quickening heartbeat while the other covered his blushing face. 'Why Yamamoto?' And by that, he meant why it had to be Yamamoto. Not that he preferred it to be Ryohei either.

'Yamamoto of all people?' All his thoughts screamed the same thing, leaving no room for anything else. His heart wasn't helping either. The strange feeling pooling inside of him was getting stronger with each beat, to Tsuna's utter confusion.

"Ne, Tsu-kun you're up early." Nana emerged from inside the kitchen, almost giving the brunet his second heart attack for the day. After a brief look at her son, she decided to ask, "You're awfully red. Did you see a pretty girl you like outside?"

"Y-You're wrong!" Wrong move, Tsuna. Everyone knows if you deny it like that you'll only make the person even more curious.

Intrigued by whatever could make her son react so bad, Nana walked over to the door and took a peek. "Oh, my. It's a pretty _boy_, then." She giggled. "I didn't know you liked boys, Tsu-kun."

"Eh?" was all he could say in reply, his mind not quite processing, or pretty much denying, what his mother just said.

"No need to be embarrassed! I'll accept you no matter who you like!" Horrified, Tsuna could only gape with wide eyes. "I mean, why else would you be blushing like mad?" Knowing her son was unable to retort a comeback; Nana peeked to the outside and continued.

"So, who is it? The white-haired boy? He looks wild. Just like Iemitsu when we were young!" She squealed to herself. Again, Tsuna was speechless. "Oh no, don't tell me! It's Yamamoto-kun! Your first best friend! How cute!"

Hearing the baseball ace's name made the brunet wince and even made his heartbeat quicken once again. Unable to take it anymore, he stood up with a hand shielding his red face.

"I-I'm going back to sleep." Perhaps some quality shut-eye would be good. Skipping school sounded like a good idea. As always.

Nana stopped her fantasizing and turned to the retreating teen. "But school starts in about thirty minutes."

"I-I don't feel like going right now." He said as he slumped while retreated upstairs.

"Why?" The female Sawada asked, giving a questioning stare. She gave him a disapproving frown when she thought she realized why. "Really Tsu-kun? Don't you even have the guts to confess?"

Flabbergasted, the young Decimo stopped and turned back to the female, thinking she was crazy or mad but before he was able to voice out a reply, she interrupted.

"I finally got your attention." Nana smiled sweetly, evilly even, which confused the teen. "Now get ready within ten minutes. I don't want Yamamoto-kun and that person to wait for you any longer than they have to. It's rude to keep them waiting, especially that wild guy." Tsuna was about to say that was his 'onii-san' but Nana interrupted again. "Oh and if the ten minutes are up, I'll kick you out even without your clothes on."

"B-But I haven't even had my bath yet!" A bath would only take him three minutes if he rushed but that was beside the point. He had to eat breakfast too.

Nana's frown grew deeper. "Hurry up with the bath then. It's really rude to Yamamoto-kun and white hair-kun if you make them wait."

"But-!"

"Do you really have time to complain? You only have nine minutes and forty seconds to finish." Nana stared up at the wall clock and began counting. "Forty-four, forty-three, forty-two, forty-one…"

Faster than a speeding bullet, Tsuna came in and out of the kitchen and rushed upstairs with cereal in hand and spoon in his mouth. Nana fought to smile in amusement. Tsuna really needed to be less Dame if he was going to make more friends and find a cute girlfriend. Or boyfriend. She didn't really mind either. Moving to the direction of the door, she peeked at her son's usual morning crew one last time but…

Why were they wearing casual clothes?

* * *

"Oka-san! I'm ready! Stop the countdown!"

Tsuna, dressed in complete Namimori-chu uniform, came down the flight of stairs with five minutes to spare. Despite his Dame title, he was good at rushing when he needed it, except when it came to coming to school on time. He could never rush fast enough to slip through Hibari's 'biting'.

"I'm in the kitchen, Tsu-kun!" From her tone, Tsuna could tell she was happy about something. "Come here for a minute!"

Curious, Tsuna began walking towards the kitchen. "What is it, Maman?"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Sawad- Tsuna!"

Upon entering the kitchen, the young Decimo went still, disbelief was written obviously on his face. Nana was a little red, her hands covering the lower part of her face. Yamamoto and Ryohei sat on opposite seats of the dining table with their own signature greeting. Apart from their slightly different smiles, the only difference between them was Ryohei's fist in the air to emphasize his extremeness and Yamamoto's casual wave at him. They were both wearing casual clothes, to Tsuna's confusion.

Yamamoto wore a blue long sleeved polo shirt with the sleeves folded to his mid arm, black shorts which showed his toned legs and sandals. Ryohei wore something than his usual: a white sleeveless shirt that flaunted his muscular biceps, camouflage army jeans and white running shoes. Truth be told, Tsuna found Yamamoto's clothes better.

'For the summer heat!' Tsuna mentally backtracked. But if he was to choose, Ryohei looked hotter, which then of course, made him want to slap himself silly from thinking that.

"Good morning, Ryohei-kun, Yamamoto. Don't we have classes today?" Tsuna asked, taking note of how Ryohei gagged on his drink while Yamamoto's smile was twitched and averted his gaze.

Yamamoto was the one to speak up. "Nope, the school is on vacation. They decided it earlier. Everyone was sent a text message, you didn't get one?" Yamamoto took his phone and opened the said message.

A little hesitant, Tsuna sauntered over to the Rain and grabbed the phone, shying away instantly when his fingers met the other male's. Yamamoto stared wide-eyed but came to know why moments later and broke into an embarrassed smile. Looks like they both still clearly remember what happened yesterday.

Dismissing the dreaded thought, Tsuna read the message.

* * *

_To: Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya…_

_Re: No Classes!_

_Ciaossu! As of November XX, XXXX until the following day, there will be a short break form classes._

_This is not a message sent by Reborn. This message is sent by your __**EXTREME**__ principal. Enjoy your free time._

_Ciao Ciao~!_

* * *

One could only imagine Tsuna sweat dropping to the max as he read the message. Was it done by Yamamoto or Ryohei, he didn't know. Heck, maybe it was them both. Obviously, Reborn wouldn't make such a sloppy message or make one that has the word 'EXTREME' in it. And whose idea was it to include Reborn here?

"Are you really sure the school sent this?" Tsuna asked, his tone believing and innocent but inside he really doubted it. Ryohei and Yamamoto nodded, a little hesitant but still nodded. The brunet sighed inwardly. They were idiots to think he'd fall for something like that. Seriously, how much of a Dame did they think he was? Tsuna was a little offended but it was replaced by amusement at his next statement, turning a 180 and said, "Then maybe I should go see for myself."

The young Decimo was too busy containing his amusement, the sides of his lips tugging upward as he stepped away, and didn't see Yamamoto and Ryohei shooting panicked glances and blaming gestures at each other. Nana only watched the scene before her, stifling an innocent giggle.

"Wait, Tsuna!" They both called out at the same time. If Tsuna was looking, he would have seen them shooting each other heated glares now.

"Yep, Yamamoto? Ryohei-kun?" He made it sound so innocent and undoubting that it made the two feel very guilty with their eyes staring at the ground. "It's not that I don't believe you guys. I just want to take a nice stroll to school. You know, for exercise."

Unable to say anything in return that would possibly change Tsuna's mind, the two only kept silent, both smiling sheepishly on the ground. 'Busted.'

Tsuna wasn't the sadistic type of person like some infant hitman. He didn't want to do this to his guardians, making them feel so guilty until they'd spill but he had to. Lying was the first step to theft after all. Well, it wasn't all that. He also wanted friends he could trust. This wasn't really the big issue. There was just something he couldn't point his finger at and it was annoying him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" All three teens cringed at the voice of the elder female Sawada. "Yamamoto-kun and Ryohei-kun just told you that there's no school today." She gave the two sportsmen hinting looks. Both understood, returning _very_ thankful nods. "See Tsu-kun? They wouldn't lie to you!"

Unfortunately for the young Decimo, he didn't turn fast enough to see the quick exchange between the three. "Maman, have you seen the text?"

"I have and I believe it Tsu-kun." Maman crossed her arms, emphasizing her motherly authority. Tsuna had no choice but to slump his shoulders in surrender knowing his mother's attitude. If you don't submit now, you will later. "Now go out and have fun with them. You rarely get breaks so why not spend it with your friends? They went here to spend it with you."

For a second, Tsuna's eyes stole a quick peek at his smiling Rain Guardian. 'Friends?'

"Yes Maman." The brunet grumbled, walking upstairs in a slump. It's not like he didn't want to. Sure, having friends and hanging out with his friends was a great change being the Dame he is but you couldn't really blame him for feeling like that. Being with Ryohei all day yesterday was tiring and things between him and Yamamoto were awkward.

"Why is Ryohei-kun even here?" Tsuna thought out loud. Somewhere in his mind, a nagging feeling telling him something was out of place. Maybe it was his Hyper Intuition acting up but then again, it was never wrong.

Well, he could figure that out some other time.

"Where's Gokudera-kun anyway?"

* * *

Back to the three downstairs, Nana wasn't planning on taking it easy on them either.

"I want Tsu-kun back home by 8, properly fed and clean. Oh, and I don't want him coming home crying." Nana said in a stern tone, completely serious. The two obediently nodded as if their lives depended on it.

Seeing such dedication from the two boys, or maybe their will to live because she sounded so threatening and unlike her usual self, she giggled a girly giggle. The two were caught off guard, sharing questioning looks.

Nana smiled a warm one. "I'm sorry. Actually, I wish the both of you good luck. If I'm to be honest, I was shocked by that but it's a good shock. Please take good care of my son." And she bowed.

Yamamoto nodded and enclosed the elder Sawada's hands in his own. "Thank you for accepting me, Sawada-san. I won't let anything happen to Tsuna even if my arm depended on it."

"W-Why an arm?" Nana asked. It was understandable she didn't know why. Yamamoto may be renown throughout Namimori for his skills and as the star of his team but most didn't know how much his physical state and health mattered to him. There was a time when he jumped off the rooftop because of his broken arm and it was because he feared of being useless.

"I'm EXTREMELY happy!" Ryohei jumped in joy and approached the female, kneeling down and kissed her hand as a sign of respect.

"O-Oh my! I like you already, Ryohei-kun!" said Nana, her face a bit red from embarrassment. The comment made an amused smirk form on the boxer, to Yamamoto's irritation.

"Please, you boys can call me Maman. It would be great practice for the future." She ended the statement with a devious wink before proceeding to her chores, leaving the two speechless.

* * *

Soon after, the trio left the Sawada house and went for a walk. Tsuna was now wearing a white T-shirt with orange sleeves, gray shorts and sandals, much like Yamamoto's attire. No, it wasn't because he wanted to wear something similar to the Rain but it's because of the hot weather. They walked on their usual route to school which was Tsuna's request since both Guardians admitted that they didn't have their own plans that day.

Reborn didn't bother to text the two of them until this early morning.

* * *

_It was only five in the morning and as usual, Yamamoto was already up, helping his father set up the store, happily cleaning tables with a clean cloth until something in his pocket vibrated._

_"Ciaossu!"_

_The Rain grinned hearing the kid's requested ringtone. The text meant a plan for the next round, something Reborn always sent before the start of the next one._

_To: Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa_

_Re: Round 3_

_Ciaossu! Congratulations on the tie Yamamoto, Ryohei. From the spectators' point of view, you both got a matching score of 3 points. Don't get ahead of yourself, the real challenge is just starting._

_The next round will start at 7:00 at Dame-Tsuna's house. A date. Introduce yourselves to Maman too._

_That is all._

_Current points:  
_

_Ryohei: 2 (One used in round 2)  
_

_Yamamoto: 3  
_

* * *

"So, where are we headed, Ryohei-kun?" Tsuna asked the boxer, who only blinked and looked around. Tsuna was still a little reluctant to talk to the baseball ace but he was getting there. He knows he can't ignore him forever, not that Yamamoto would be that patient.

"How about that extreme shop, Tsuna?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the direction Ryohei pointed at, a small cake shop near the bridge they crossed every day. The very same shop that sold limited edition cakes which was gone before noon, if they were to last until noon. The cakes were not some kind of cheap bakery experiment, it was the real deal. Something you'd give your girlfriend on your anniversary or some other special occasion deal.

It wasn't Tsuna himself that answered but a loud growl from his grumbling stomach. The teen turned red as his two companions laughed loud but quickly calmed down after Tsuna began to give them the cutest glare they had ever seen.

First come, first served. Yamamoto knew that much, taking the initiative before Ryohei could begin to open his mouth. "Haha! Sorry Tsuna! You must be really hungry huh?" Then he flashed a happy smile at him.

"I'm not that hungry." Tsuna pouted. Again, his stomach begged to differ, loudly. "OK, I'm hungry!" The young Decimo flushed and put a hand on his stomach as if that would calm it down. Yamamoto suppressed the incoming laugh and said,

"What you wanna eat then? We can have sushi at my place." Yamamoto put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, acting as a barrier between the brunet and Ryohei. When he said 'we', it meant 'Yamamoto' -and 'Tsuna' only. No boxers-forcing-banana-down-the-cute-Tsuna's-mouth included.

Tsuna was indecisive, his eyes moving from Ryohei to the cake shop. It was his nature to be the Sky, the one that balances all the elements in it. Everything was viewed equally to him. It wasn't like he liked to hang out with the overenthusiastic boxer more than his best friend but leaving him hanging was something Tsuna would never ever do.

"U-um," The young Decimo bit his lip, cursing himself for being so indecisive. Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder wasn't pressuring, it was more of relaxing like the rain itself. The smile was also malice-free.

'Yamamoto is gonna be okay with whatever I decide.' He thought happily, his lips curving into a smile. It was true that it was the baseball ace's intentions but deep inside, the Rain was contradicting himself.

'I'd be happier if you chose me over senpai. Here, the game, me. Please, choose me Tsuna.' Yamamoto's inner voice turned desperate but his smile remained confident and not pressuring. After all, he wouldn't gain anything if he forced Tsuna into anything.

Oh hey, what happened to Ryohei?

"Sushi for breakfast sounds bad." Ryohei stepped in between the two, flinging Yamamoto's hand away from Tsuna. The boxer grinned, grabbing the brunet by the arm. "The cake is extremely good! Kyoko has it from breakfast to dinner during 'Kyoko Appreciation Day'. She says it's all right once in a while."

"Eh, but onii- I mean Ryohei-kun," Tsuna complaints were drowned out when Ryohei began walking towards the shop with him in tow. But someone else didn't really like that.

A tan hand latched onto Tsuna's other arm, making the boxer halt to a complete stop and turn. Yamamoto held Tsuna's other arm in one hand with complete ease, a somewhat stiff yet still cheerful expression on his face.

"I think Tsuna doesn't want to go with senpai. He wants sushi for breakfast." said Yamamoto. He caught Ryohei off guard when tugged the brunet closer.

"Cakes are more EXTREME!" As the last word came out, Ryohei forcefully tugged the arm in his grip closer like it weighed no more than paper. Tsuna could swear his arm got dislocated by that weak 'crack'.

tug

"Haha! Please senpai, cakes are too sweet to be breakfast. Sushi is way better."

tug

"Sushi for breakfast is too un-EXTREME!"

Tug

"Senpai, Sasagawa (Kyoko) is probably fat from eating all those cakes. I don't want Tsuna to get chubby."

Tug

"Eating sushi at Take-sushi in the morning tastes like leftover fish from last night. Not good for Tsuna!"

TUG

"No offense to Kyoko-san but did she gain weight? Yesterday during health class, it got over seventy."

TUG

"You're imagining things, Yamamoto. Did you know sushi is bad for Tsuna? He might get too much cholesterol."

**TUG**

"Maa! Don't worry senpai! I can recommend something good for Tsuna. _Alone_."

**TUG**

"What are you talking about, Yamamoto? I sent that EXTREME text. I should take him out, not you."

**TUG**

"Hahaha! No you didn't, you stole my cell when I was in the middle of texting."

As much as Tsuna wanted to be the prize in their little game of tug-of-war and listen to them rat themselves out, he had a grumbling stomach to calm down. Breakfast was one thing he never missed for anyone. Only a fool would dare mess with the wrath of the hungry Tuna.

And his shoulders were beginning to feel strangely numb.

"Ryohei-kun! Yamamoto!"

The two sportsmen came to a halt from their little game, giving questioning stares to the forgotten brunet, who stared back evenly, hinting them to let go with a tilt to the sides.

"Ah!" Yamamoto realized where his hands were, retracting them the second after but not before an unintentional squeeze and feel Tsuna's soft and smooth skin. It left the baseball ace speechless. Not even a pretty girl could compare. Not even the school idol, Kyoko. "Sorry about that Tsuna!" He said before giving his trademark smile.

Oh, what he'd do to feel that again.

"I win!"

The Rain and Sky turned their heads to the grinning Sun, who still had his solid grip on Tsuna's arm. Yamamoto's smile turned stiff and dry as he swore not to hit Ryohei when he saw a small purple color swirling where the boxer gripped.

"We're going for cakes! Let's go Tsuna!" Ryohei softened his iron grip, pulling the unwilling brunet staring back to Yamamoto with an apologizing smile and mouthing,

"Let's go for sushi later." Tsuna smiled, expecting a positive reply.

Yamamoto blinked, surprised. Tsuna talking to him, communicating to be exact, was a good thing. The event of the night before was clearly forgiven or forgotten, a thing Yamamoto had been wishing all night. The baseball ace feared he screwed his chances of winning by that little stunt but glad he didn't.

A nod was accompanied by a light smile. Tsuna immediately brightened, nodding thankfully back before turning back to the enthusiastic boxer only to miss Yamamoto's smile curve into a deep frown, a mixed expression of regret and disappointment on his face.

* * *

The shop was mysteriously quiet when Ryohei set in with Tsuna in tow into the famous Cake Shop. No girls were found on site, which was very odd since it was morning and the supposedly famous cake was on sale right now.

Taking the seats by the front of the store next to the window, Tsuna and Yamamoto sat in opposite sides of the round table while Ryohei offered to buy breakfast. Why they actually did go with cake was still surprising to Tsuna. He's actually only half serious when he thought of Ryohei's suggestion.

So there they were, comfortably seated. Well, not for Tsuna. He kept shooting worried glances at the other, wishing the taller teen would start a topic. Yamamoto had been strangely quiet ever since they set foot into the shop, which led the brunet to believe that he was mad at him for not siding with him earlier. Yamamoto kept himself busy, playing with a small fork with his fingers, staring at the outside with a blank expression, deep in his own thoughts.

Cautious and a bit wary of the other's would be reaction, Tsuna said,

"Y-Yamamoto."

His fears were replaced with comfort when Yamamoto blinked a few times, shook his head and then replied "Yeah Tsuna?" with a smile he was known for.

"Are you really okay with going here?" Tsuna was overly careful with his choice of words. "I-I wanted to go eat sushi first but…" The brunet's expression turned to a frown, obviously guilty for choosing Ryohei over Yamamoto's choice of food first. "I'm sorry for being so Dame."

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a bit happy, his lips breaking into a wide grin. Not because Tsuna felt guilty, well, maybe, but it's more because the brunet wanted his suggestion for breakfast and not Ryohei's.

"Stop calling yourself so Dame. And you're worried about that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto ruffled the brunet's hair playfully with a side of affection. "I'm fine going anywhere as long as Tsuna's there."

A relieved smile spread on Tsuna's lips. "R-Really? T-Thanks Yamamoto! We should eat sushi later! I-If it's still available."

"Haha! Of course it is! You're always welcome to my house anytime!" The Rain cracked up into a smile that turned into laughter.

'Definitely anytime' Yamamoto nodded.

"I might take you up for the offer, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, holding back the urge to do the same. Yamamoto's laugh was too contagious, eventually doing the same a few seconds later.

From a certain distance, Ryohei stared at the two laughing with glee, his expression hardening extremely stiff.

'And I'm supposed to be winning.' He grumbled.

"Welcome, Ryohei-san!" The cashier smiled. It wasn't a surprise they knew each other. Ryohei was sometimes dragged in by his sister, Kyoko, to eat cakes whenever he had a break from practice.

"Yoh! Two EXTREME specials!"

"Eh, two specials? Not ordering your usual Ryohei-san? Five slices of Supreme Chocola-" As quick as lightning, Ryohei effectively shut up the cashier with his hand at the mention of his secret favorite treat. Only the cashier and Kyoko knew about it and he was well sure he wasn't about to let Yamamoto know about it.

"Two EXTREME specials!" Ryohei repeated, his face quite red. The cashier nodded with a large sweat-drop.

"So that'll be two specials." The female nodded to herself. "But Ryohei-san, there are three of you."

The boxer shrugged. "Yamamoto just happened to tag along. I only invited Tsuna."

The female took note of the hint of jealousy in the boxer's tone. She then looked over the boxer's shoulder to the other two. The black haired guy which whom she assumed was Yamamoto just put two straws on his nose, making funny faces at the smaller brown headed teen, whom she swore was turning purple from laughing.

'Are you sure he's the one tagging along, Ryohei-san?' She wanted to ask but decided to keep it to herself, merely smiling in amusement.

Ryohei was about to look behind out of curiosity but luckily was stopped when the cashier began. "Are you planning on sharing two cakes? I really wouldn't advise that." Ryohei only stared confused. 'Boys, clueless.'

"Ryohei-san, I'm telling you this because you're a loyal customer."

We get lots of money off your sister every month during 'Kyoko Appreciation Day'.

"Buying only two cakes would mean you have to share right? That would mean someone would share with someone."

"That's a great idea! I'll feed Tsuna to the EXTREME!"

The cashier struggled to suppress the urge to sigh in exasperation. She almost forgot that this was Ryohei. Ryohei!

"No, Ryohei-san. What if Tsuna-san feeds Yamamoto-san? It would be like an indirect kiss." The female even puckered her lips to emphasize. Slowly, color drained from the boxer's face.

"So to make sure that doesn't happen I suggest buying three cakes!"

Nice isn't it? We don't have customers right now for some reason so buy more cakes or we'll go bankrupt.

After a few moments of realization, Ryohei blinked back to reality. "You're EXTREMELY right! What's the cheapest cake on the menu?"

'All those tips and you're buying the cheapest?' A mix of rage and murderous intent swirled inside the cashier, a large vein popping on her forehead but managed to retain her professional smile.

"The cheapest is actually the special. Why else would it run out before noon hits?"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" The boxer refused to believe.

"Ano, Is something wrong Ryohei-kun?" Tsuna shouted from the other side of the shop, concerned about why Ryohei just shouted like he was being conned.

A victorious smile formed on the female.

Ryohei turned around halfway. "It's nothing Tsuna! Nothing your big brother can't handle!" He put up an 'OK' sign to prove it.

"Alright! But call me if you don't have enough money. Yamamoto says he can buy us sushi instead."

From behind Tsuna, Yamamoto winked with a smirk at the Sun Guardian.

'Ouch.' The female's lips quivered, fighting the upcoming laughter.

Ryohei remained unfazed on the outside but his blood boiled in the inside. "I have more than enough money to buy you ten whole cakes, Tsuna!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Uh, one slice of cake would be more than enough, Ryohei-kun." He declined politely.

Yamamoto's grin couldn't go any wider than this which annoyed the heck out of Ryohei.

"Alright if you say so," Ryohei mumbled, knowing nothing else he would say could change the brunet's mind.

"So that will be three special cakes. Drinks? I wouldn't advise buying two here. You know," And she puckered her lips once more to prove her point.

* * *

Ryohei came back to the table followed by the female carrying two trays, one with drinks and another with cakes. He sat down with equal distance to Yamamoto and Tsuna on the round table but leaned a bit more to the young Decimo, wearing a regretting frown that would undoubtedly make Tsuna worry needlessly, from Yamamoto's point of view. But Tsuna was too kind to not to.

"Ryohei-kun," Tsuna nudged the Sun by the elbow.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" Ryohei asked still frowning.

To his surprise, Tsuna suddenly leaned over close, shocking the boxer to no bounds. Ryohei turned a bit red from the sudden closeness, anticipating yet also hesitating.

'This is too fast! As expected of Tsuna! EXTREME! Right in front of Yamamoto too!' Thinking this was going to be it, a kiss from Tsuna, the end for Yamamoto's hopes of winning, the key to getting that prize even, Ryohei also leaned in, expecting Tsuna's lips to meet his halfway.

But it passed by.

"Ryohei-kun." Tsuna whispered closely to his ear purposely not let the female server hear his next statement. "Were the cakes overpriced? I can pay for half of it if you want."

"E-Eh?" Ryohei stuttered, dumbfounded. From his hindsight he could see Yamamoto holding back the urge to laugh out loud resorting to a simple toothy smile.

"Of course not, Tsuna!" He whispered in a not-so-whisper-like manner but not before he moved away, red as ever.

"I just thought Ryohei-kun would have trouble. The cakes are special after all." Tsuna pouted. Of all the things he hated, he hated being treated too nicely because he knows all those things have something in return. Reborn was an excellent example. That sadistic, Spartan-like incarnation of a devil.

The female mock coughed to catch the attention of the two. "Three special cakes and two strawberry milkshakes for Ryohei-san and Tsuna-san and one fresh glass of milk for Yamamoto-san." With a bow came her parting words. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Yamamoto chirped happily at the sight of his favorite refreshment.

"Yeah, thank you." Tsuna nodded and took his fork. A swift movement from the cake to his mouth and the brunet gave a few tentative munches. His mouth exploded in pure bliss. The dark chocolate foam mixed well together with the chocolate cream. Strawberry syrup added berry sweetness to the bittersweet taste of the dark chocolate, making an unbelievable surge of pleasure run in his mouth. Tsuna almost cried.

"Is it good, Tsuna?" Ryohei asked, studying the slowly morphing expression on his face. Yamamoto did the same, amber eyes observing every movement his mouth made.

'Tsuna sure has cute lips.' They thought, smiled a little, and then stared at each other, competitive glare and knowing smirks, and back to Tsuna.

'How in the world does sushi fit into that?' Yamamoto thought out of curiosity, watching those small lips move with each munch. 'Can it take '_mine_'?' He thought not so innocently, blinking and flushing when he realized.

After a light gulp and drink of milkshake, Tsuna shoved a big mouthful of cake into his mouth.

Yamamoto stared content. Maybe he could skip practice for a few more days.

Tsuna licked the fork clean of the remaining sticky part of the cake. His tongue moved up then down in a very tantalizingly slow manner then cleaning those in between. Licked clean, the fork slipped out of his mouth with a trail of saliva in between.

The baseball ace immediately rephrased. 'Practice? Screw that!'

"Yamamoto?" The said teen blinked. Tsuna was staring at him questioningly. "Why aren't you eating?"

It was followed by Ryohei. "Eat up, Yamamoto!" But it went ignored.

Yamamoto being the idiot he is, replied without thinking. "Too hard…"

Upon hearing the statement, Tsuna gasped, his eyes the size of a platter. On the other hand, Ryohei spurted out most of the cake in his mouth, a guilty look on his face. Alarm (and internal disgust) spread on the baseball ace's face when he realized what he just said. He smacked himself mentally as he panicked for a good cover up but stopped short when Tsuna held up a menacing fork.

'I'm sorry Tsuna!' Yamamoto smiled in apology, though he should probably say it, not think it.

"Eh? But it's soft. Maybe you don't like sweet things?"

'Huh?' What could the Tsuna be possibly talking about? He wasn't actually poking his 'sushi' now was he? No, it didn't feel like it.

"The cake isn't hard at all! It's soft and good." Tsuna defended. Yep, he defended a slice of cake.

"A-haha! Yeah, the cake!" Yamamoto laughed nervously, searching the young Decimo's face for any trace of suspicion. Finding none, he smiled his usual and forked the cake where Tsuna's fork touched.

He wouldn't pass up a chance for an indirect kiss with Tsuna, no matter how creepy or stalker-like it sounded.

With a sharp swing, the small part was gone. "It's good!" The Rain chewed almost too happily but it was passed as a usual Yamamoto reaction by the other two.

"Did you try the milkshake yet? It's EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, his fist shooting up in the air.

Tsuna was way ahead of him, already sipping the said drink. "It's good! It's a strawberry and banana right?"

"Yeah. It's the store specialty." Ryohei grinned. "We can come back here whenever if you want."

The brunet smiled. "That would be great, Ryohei-kun! I'd like to try this every time we come back!" Yamamoto tensed, feeling a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach. It was like he was hit hard. "But Yamamoto has to come too! Oh yeah, Gokudera too when we get the chance."

The boxer's grin turned upside-down at the mention of the other two Guardians but kept a façade. "If they're free." His eyes flashed to Yamamoto, who returned it with a knowing look. He might have a few things up his sleeve.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss that for the world." Yamamoto returned his gaze to the brunet, who sipped happily on his milkshake. Oh, that gave him an idea.

"Hey Tsuna, want to try my milk?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Tsuna replied, oblivious to the other's intention.

Just when Yamamoto was about to hand the glass, Ryohei shoved his own glass in between and unfortunately knocked Yamamoto's glass, spilling on Tsuna's clothes.

The liquid drenched the teen, making his clothes stick rather tightly on his small frame. "Ryohei-kun! Y-Yamamoto!" He cried out, shuddering as the cold, wet sensation went down to the edges of his shirt.

"I-It's cold." Tsuna whined. His shirt now seemed like a second skin and unfortunately, Yamamoto and Ryohei weren't about to help anytime soon as they both only stared shamelessly at his small form.

Right now, Tsuna would have questioned why his two friends didn't even bother getting a towel or even a few tissues to dry his wet body but another thought came in mind when he saw both of them looking entranced about something. He didn't want to know what though. Maybe it was just the cashier doing something bad behind him or something like that.

"Can I borrow your cell phone, Yamamoto? I forgot to tell Maman something." He asked innocently.

"Yeah… sure." Yamamoto absentmindedly replied, pulling out his phone and handing it over.

"Thank you!" Tsuna replied as he took the phone and headed for the bathroom. "I need to hang my shirt to dry." He had a feeling bad things would happen if he stripped there and then.

"Take… your time." Ryohei muttered, though it wasn't heard. Tsuna disappeared soon after, to the two's relief, releasing their held breaths and collapsed on the table.

'Is that steam coming from them?' The cashier debated whether to call someone for help or just act like nothing happened.

From the confines of the small comfort room, Tsuna stared at his guardians falling flat on the table. He was relieved no one followed or else he wouldn't really have gotten the chance. His Hyper Intuition won't stop nagging and he had a feeling something was up.

Of course, he didn't borrow Yamamoto's phone for nothing.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

(This happened earlier this morning)

"Turf-top! Yakyuu-baka! What are you guys doing outside Jyuudaime's home?"

Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at the two sportsmen, who seemed to be suddenly pissed off about something. They really weren't to blame for their reactions. Gokudera looked just as angry. Why not? Someone else was stalking his precious 'Jyuudaime'.

A small curve overtook the boxer's lips. "Tako-head! I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, Gokudera-_kun. _I've been waiting for you too." Yamamoto smiled but it wasn't his usual shiny smile that would knock girls unconscious. It reeked of malice and death underneath the fake cover.

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Gokudera seemed fairy alarmed, his hands behind ready to throw his bombs.

"What _are_ we talking about, senpai?"

Snickering, Ryohei answered, "Just waking up an EXTREME early morning beside the trashcan two blocks from Tsuna's house." The boxer then cracked his fists. "I'm just gonna return the favor."

By returning the favor, Ryohei meant when Gokudera offered to carry both of their exhausted bodies home from homework then threw both of them next to a dumpster a block from Tsuna's house. _They_ were sure to return the favor.

"Don't tell me you forgot that happening last night Gokudera-_kun_."

"I-I… what are you implying?" Gokudera kept the innocent act, completely pissed off.

He froze, however, when he heard someone whisper behind his ear.

"You've been a bad, bad boy Hayato."

There was no mistaking it. It belonged to none other than the queen of poison cooking, one of Reborn's ex-lovers and his one, the only one who could bring him in his knees without trying, and only _beloved _sister, Bianchi Gokudera.

The feeling of nausea was coming strong but Gokudera remained vigilant. His hands went to one of his place where he hid his usual bombs but came short.

"We used to take baths together when we were kids. Of course I knew, Hayato." Bianchi answered before the bomber could voice out his question. "You've been very bad. Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei have been nice enough to tell me your wrongs."

Gokudera glanced at the two. Yamamoto and Ryohei smiled in confirmation. "W-Why you…!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Bianchi grabbed the bomber by the neck in a chokehold. "I still have to punish my bad brother for being naughty."

Then something just exploded. Literally exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So yeah, it wasn't Gokudera himself who used his bombs. Just wanted to put in a nice twist. Didn't expect that huh? ;)

**About the mysterious figure: **um... yeah. Hahaha! I'll tell you guys about it in the next chapter. Also, why or how the challenge came to will be explained then.

I'll be doing my Christmas Fic for ilYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas Challenge this year next. The next chapter of "Flowers" will be done after that. Have you guys read it yet? You can ask for a character to give a specific kind of flower. I'll take 'em all into account. You can basically ask anyone to give to anyone but most would prefer the receiver to be Tsuna. I'm pretty much good with any pairing but 80 will always be with 27.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to make up for this in the next chapter if this was somewhat boring. The plot bunny kept running and even though I'm a good runner, I can't slip through the small hole it gets in to.

KHFMEE-8027 out!


End file.
